The technology of the present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
In general, in an electrophotographic color image forming apparatus, four toner containers storing toners of respective colors (yellow, cyan, magenta, and black) are replaceably mounted.
The four toner containers are juxtaposed in a mounting space within an image forming apparatus body in the right and left direction. The image forming apparatus body is formed on the side surface thereof with an opening for attaching/detaching (replacing) the toner containers. The opening is provided with an opening and closing door, and the opening and closing door opens and closes the opening by rotating around a support shaft extending in the vertical direction.